


【丞正】禁止恋爱（16）

by Marchsnow



Category: n18
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchsnow/pseuds/Marchsnow





	【丞正】禁止恋爱（16）

16、

听到最后那句话，朱正廷触电般地用力将范丞丞推开了。他一直退到了床边，拉开了两人之间的距离。

“丞丞……”

他的声音发着抖，有种想哭却哭不出来的感觉，近乎哀求地说，“不要再逼我了，好吗？”

已经都这么明显了，朱正廷居然还想逃避。范丞丞眯起了眼睛。

“明明我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，为什么我们不能在一起呢？”他盯着站在床边的那个人，不依不饶地问。

这句话就像炸雷一样，击得对方几乎站不稳。

“这根本就不是喜欢，也许现在的你发现不了，可是……”朱正廷深吸了口气，艰难地说，“总有一天，你会发现的。”

“到最后……动心的人只有我。”

“这种事情我不想再经历第二次。”

范丞丞咬着嘴唇走上前。他抓住朱正廷的手，将他按在自己的胸口。

隔着衣服，都能感觉到他的心脏在剧烈地跳动着。

“摸到了吗？”范丞丞问他，“它现在明明就喜欢你，你让我怎么当成是假的？”

“……这就是恋爱欺诈，等你离开我之后，就会有种被骗的感觉。”朱正廷不自然地说。

“那你就骗我一辈子吧，”范丞丞紧紧地抓着那只手，将它按在自己的胸前，“只要我不离开你就好了。”

朱正廷苦笑了起来，退无可退地说：“丞丞，任务结束之后，我们就要分开了。”

“我们不会分开的，我可以去求我的家人同意我们在一起。”

“那是不可能的。”

从上次在范丞丞家的见闻来看，他的家人早就注意到了他们之间不对劲的地方，所以才会给范丞丞安排相亲。

有哪对父母能接受自己的儿子喜欢上一个男人呢？

可是范丞丞却不那么认为。

“我的家人我有办法搞定。关键是你……”

他完全没有给朱正廷喘息的机会，追问道：“你愿意跟我在一起吗？正廷？”

“……”

“要是你担心保护人的事情，我也想过了，以后，我们范家可以做你的保护人。”范丞丞继续乐观地说，“虽然我知道你现在的保护人在政界有一定的关系，但是他还是为了钱选择跟我们家合作，可见他的地位也绝非一手遮天。”

“只要我们家给出让他满意的交换条件，他会动摇的。”

“所以，正廷，”范丞丞捏住他的手，就像是捏着最后的希望不肯放一样，“就算是欺诈也没有关系。只要你喜欢我，我们就在一起。”

朱正廷终于肯抬头看着他了。

范丞丞的眼睛里是澄澈的光，是纯粹的喜欢，诚挚地让人不忍心拒绝。

在两人对视的一秒钟里，朱正廷仿佛真的看到了对方刚才描述的未来。但下一秒，他眼睛里的光芒就黯了下去。

“丞丞，”他挑着字眼，轻轻地说，“并不是互相喜欢就一定要在一起的。”

范丞丞简直要气疯了，火气一下子就上来了，压都压不住。

“既然互相喜欢，为什么不在一起？”他松开了朱正廷的手，抬高了嗓音。

“我这么喜欢你，你回应我一下不行吗？”

“我的喜欢在你眼里就那么不值钱吗？”

“丞丞……”朱正廷伸手拉他，想要说什么，但范丞丞甩开了他。

“算了！”他冷冷地说。

然而，他刚转身要走，就被人从后面抱住了。

“你没说错……”

周围的一切仿佛都消失了，只有朱正廷的声音很轻地从后面传过来。

“我瞒着你，是因为我喜欢你。”

范丞丞紧绷的身体立刻松缓了下来，眼圈几乎在那一瞬间红了。

朱正廷依然没有放手。

他低声在范丞丞的耳边又说了一句：“我躲着你，也是因为我喜欢你。”

“但是……”

他话没说完，嘴巴就被堵住了。

范丞丞突然转过身来，吻住了他的嘴唇。

“不许说但是，你只要说喜欢我就好了。”他顺势把朱正廷推到了床上，不给他任何反驳的时间，就拧灭了床头的灯。

突然袭来的黑暗吞没了仅存的理智。

他们在单人床上亲吻着，身体紧紧地贴在一起。局促的空间就像挑起化学反应的催化剂，呼吸很快就急促了起来。

朱正廷的两只手都被范丞丞按住了。他们的手指交叉着，禁锢般地粘合在一起。

范丞丞攻城略地一般地吻着朱正廷的嘴唇。

他想吻这双嘴唇很久了，尽管嘴唇的主人是个男人。

朱正廷的身上有股很清透的芳香味，干净却又诱人，仿佛能勾起了范丞丞体内的那团火。

他已经很硬了。朱正廷一定能察觉到，自己的性器顶在他的腿上。

他一定不会没反应，因为他以前就跟男人做过。

范丞丞抽出一只手揪起了朱正廷的衣服，然后往上一掀，露出了他的小腹。他的手伸进去，顺着腹部往上摸。

朱正廷的腹部紧实而又光滑，和之前遇到的女人截然不同。

可是不知道为什么，他对这具身体却非常地渴望。

“丞丞……”

他一挪开嘴唇，朱正廷就用气音叫了他一声。

那声音太诱惑了，在这种场合就像是催化剂。于是，范丞丞又重新吻了回去。

他有点害怕朱正廷还会说别的，已经这样了，他才不想停下来。

他一边吮吸着对方的嘴唇，一边用手开始解衣服上的扣子。

两个人的衣服都被脱掉了。范丞丞贴在朱正廷的身体上，这样赤裸相对，他几乎快要控制不住了。

“正廷，我想要你。”他喘着气在那个人的耳边说。

然后，就开始吻他的脖子。

这是朱正廷敏感的部位，他明显躲了一下。

“丞丞，不要……”声音喘息着，有种色情的味道。

“不许不要！”范丞丞耍赖般地亲吻着他的脖子。

潮湿的吮吸带来的是密集的快感，朱正廷的身体很快有了反应。他的手指伸进范丞丞的头发里，将他往下推去。

范丞丞顺着他的身体一路往下亲吻着。

朱正廷的胴体有股很诱人的气息，虽然是男性的身体，可是弧线却很好看。

这具身体是属于我的，范丞丞的吻不停地落下。他脑中只萌生了一个想法，以后除了我，谁都不能碰他。

裤子被拉开了，能感觉到朱正廷的反应也很明显。

范丞丞的手伸向床头柜上的安全套。

那是宾馆里搭配放的，每个房间都有两个。然而，朱正廷却按住了他的手。

“不行……”他喘着气说，“你是艺人，被人发现住宾馆用了安全套，就是负面新闻……”

“那怎么办？不戴套你会痛。”

“我这里有……”他从包里翻出来了一个，递给范丞丞。

范丞丞咬牙接过，狐疑地问：“你为什么带这个？”

“……怕你会有需要。”

他的意思就是觉得自己会看上什么人吧？

“傻不傻，”范丞丞叹了口气，“除了你，我根本看不见其他人。”

他报复性地吻住了对方的嘴唇，用力地吸吮起来。然后，他的手探下去，握住了对方已经发硬的性器，开始上下移动着。

都是男人，所以很清楚力道和速度的把控。

朱正廷开始回应他的吻，他的舌头被对方吸住了，似乎在暗示，他想索取更多。

身体的反应是无法作假的，朱正廷很快就在他手里射了出来。

他用纸插去了手中温热的液体，然后撕开了套子，套在了自己已经湿润的性器上。他把手上的润滑剂抹在了对方私密的部位。

朱正廷明显发出了小声的喘息。

“我不会让你痛的。”范丞丞吻住他的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻地噬咬着他的耳垂。

“进来吧。”朱正廷用气音说。

范丞丞侧躺在他的身后，试探着将自己的性器触碰着那个敏感的部位。他已经很想进去了，但是又因为害怕给对方留下不好的印象而小心翼翼。

他先进了一点点，然后再退出，等到润滑剂将里面湿润得差不多了，才又往里深了一点。这样重复了两三次，那里已经被扩张得差不多了。

“正廷，我来了。”范丞丞说着，终于将完整的性器送了进去。

“嘶——”朱正廷小声地喘息着。被填满的感觉有些不适，但某个被按摩到的部分，却又传来酥酥麻麻的快感。

等他适应得差不多了，范丞丞开始抽插了起来。他的手按在朱整体的胯部，将那里牢牢地抵向自己的身体。

随着他的动作，床开始律动了起来，一下一下，又一下。

黑暗中，除了喘息声，还有肉体碰撞的淫靡声响。

“正廷，舒服吗？”范丞丞喘着气问道。

他靠近朱正廷的后脖颈，滚烫的呼吸贴着对方的皮肤。

他的力度开始加大了，重重地撞击着对方的身体。这种冲刺太刺激了，朱正廷把头埋在了枕头里，压住了自己的声音。

沉闷的呻吟声落在范丞丞耳朵里，就是对他冲刺的表扬，他已经很久没有做过的身体很快就达到了顶峰。

 

结束之后，范丞丞也没走，就挤在那张局促的单人床上，抱着朱正廷不放。

“你不睡吗？”朱正廷问他，声音有些嘶哑。

“我想抱着你睡。”范丞丞贴着他的耳朵，撒娇地说，“可以吗？”

他现在鼻息里都是朱正廷的味道，觉得幸福得不得了。

“不要吧，”怀里的人有些迟疑，小声地说了一句，“我睡相不太好。”

言下之意就是半夜也许会把你踢下床。

“那把两张床拼一下？”

“好吧。”

两个人又重新开灯，开始移动床的位置。

做完之后，两个人都只穿了内裤。朱正廷的身材好得让人羡慕，范丞丞的目光就像被粘住了一样，一直落在他的身上。

“别看了。”朱正廷的脸肉眼可见地红了。

灯光下，他所有的反应都藏不住了。明明都已经做过了，居然还会因为自己有点放肆的目光而害羞。

“你好可爱。”范丞丞躺在床上笑。

朱正廷瞪了他一眼，将枕头砸在了他的脸上。

趁着他还没来得及将枕头挪开，朱正廷就把灯关掉了。

“正廷，我还想看你。”范丞丞凑过去，手搭在对方的腰上。

“闭嘴，睡觉！”对方恶狠狠地说。可他一扭头，嘴巴又被堵住了。

床的空间变大了，范丞丞的动作也更没了忌惮，用力地吻着他。

这种亲密无间的距离令人上瘾。一个小时之前，身下的人仿佛还离得很远，可是现在他却连他最私密的部位都进入过了。

他们已经是那种关系了。光是想想，范丞丞就又兴奋了起来。

“安全套，还有吗？”他松开朱正廷的嘴唇，抵着他的额头说，“再做一次吧？”

他重新将自己的身体整个压了上去，身下的人也没有拒绝。

周围都是朱正廷的气味，范丞丞的大脑很快就一片空白了。

现在，这种味道已经变成了他最不想戒掉的东西。

然而，沉浸在欲望纠缠之中的范丞丞怎么都没有想到，就在那个晚上，响尾蛇出动了。


End file.
